episode 1 yugioh
by beans540
Summary: this is mainly about a continuation to the show but i am rewriting everything with new items and new characters


Episode 1 As many of you know a long time ago duel monsters was played with stone tablets and Then it was not further spoken into. Well there is much that you should know about this. First of all millennium items were not around back then and you must use your own magic powers to summon monsters. The strongest power lied in pharaohs and they had magic staffs of power but other people had staffs to. Also magic and trap cards were rarely used because it took much power to cast one and also many people did not know how too. There were 7 pharaohs known and there were 5 lost pharaohs that no one knew about but these pharaohs did not interfere with anything. In these 7 pharaohs there was one that was very evil, he wanted to control the world and the other pharaohs just ignored him and laughed at him. After many, many years the pharaoh had great powers from stealing peoples souls. He challenged each of the other pharaohs to a duel and one by one they fell to his power until he finally came to the last one. This pharaoh was the oldest and strongest of the 7 and he never used his powers to hurt anyone. He had to accept the duel because the fate of the world was in his hands. They then went underneath one of the ancient pyramids and the life points were set to 2000. The evil pharaohs name was Kaiba. He played the first card and the duel began. (K stands for Kaiba and P stands for the pharaoh) K: I play the twin-headed fire in attack mode (A large stone panel would appear with the picture of the monster and then it would come to life) P: well I will play Bickuribox in attack mode and then destroy your dragon and you lose 100 life points. K: you think you can beat me with that pathetic thing go skull knight rip that toy box to shreds. 350 life points. P: I play the twin-headed thunder dragon and now thunder dragon lightning bolt attack. That would be 150 life points. K: I will play this in defense mode and end my turn. P: Attack the face down card thunder dragon K: The card I played face down was the labyrinth wall and now you lose 200 life points. K: I will have to end my turn since I cant do anything P: I play the black skull dragon in attack, now break down that wall K: What that cant be, how about this card, I play the tyrant dragon in attack mode and he gains 500 attack points for each dragon on the field. Attack with mega fireball attack. Now you only have 750 life points left. P: There must be something I can do. Oh wait I have this card I play.. Cant move. HELP! (Faints) K: Ha now I will take your powers. I think not. K: who are you? - My name is Yami and this pharaoh is my father and I will take his place in this duel. K: Fine but you will meet the same fate that he did. Y: I play the blue eyes ultimate dragon and wipe out your dragon bringing your life points down to 1150. K: I play the gate guardian and I will activate his effect which lets me bring your monsters attack down to 0 now gate guardian attack. Y: I activate my trap. The reverse damage card. K: what how could he cast something that strong? Y: This trap lets me add the attack of your monster to my life points instead of losing the life points. Y: Its my turn and I switch my thunder dragon to defense mode. K: HA beat this, the five-god dragons card! And with this I can destroy all the monsters you have. Y: I can't give up. The fate of the world lies in my hands. K: Play your last puny card. Y: I have no puny cards, especially not this one THE UNSTOPPABLE EXODIA! K: Oh no how could he cast a monster that strong. Y: Now exodia obliverate attack. K: nooooooooooooooooooooooo Y: now I must lock this power away in 7 ancient items. I will leave these in your care Shadii. Promise me you will watch these with your life and let no one have them not even yourself. S: I promise Y: now I must seal myself in the puzzle until someone worthy enough takes me.  
  
That ends episode one and I have all the way up to 6 ready I just have to type them. So tune in for the next one. 


End file.
